The Scrapbook
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: A collection of AUs. SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura appear as gods, stalkers, dragons, guardians, and so much more.
1. Goddess Dearest

_**.::The Scrapbook::.**_

_A collection of AU stories revolving around Sasuke and Sakura._

**Goddess Dearest**

_God Sasuke's been stuck in a human form for a long time...goddess Sakura, now in the same predicament, can't understand why he doesn't want to go home._

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

The temple stood tall and proud, made of stone from head to toe. In the middle of the one room stood a golden altar, accompanied with the imagine of a woman in flowing robes that covered almost nothing hugging a miniture cherry tree, a raven perched on her shoulder, a wolf and a fox weaving in between her legs.

Before it stood two figures. One was a short female, with long pink hair that was in a braid and sparkling green eyes. The other was a tall male with black-and-blueish hair and onyx eyes.

"Hnn," The male said, bored.

The female glared. "Don't 'hnn' me, Sasuke! What do you mean, _I'm stuck like this?_" She demanded.

Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. "You haven't changed…still annoying as heck…"

The female hit him with her sandals, as she was standing barefoot. "Shut up, Sasuke! Explain! _NOW!_"

Sasuke eyed her. "…You're sure you can handle it, Sakura?"

All he received from her was a glare.

"…Tsunade decided you needed a visit to the human world…" He paused.

"I get that!" Sakura snapped.

The male shot her a look. "Can you shut up for a minute?" Ignoring her huff, he continued. "So, you're down here like I am; stuck in this human body until you learn your lesson."

Sakura pouted, hands on her hips. "…But…didn't you learn your lesson a century ago?" She asked, curious. "Why are you still down here?"

Sasuke smirked, playing with her braid. "Because humans are so much more interesting then a pack of self-righteous, egotistical gods."

"…You just explained yourselfin a sentence," She pointed out.

"I know…" He sighed. "You comfortable in that body?"

"NO!" She sighed. "And why'd my hair have to be pink? I hate pink! It's bad enough that my symbol is a cherry blossom and my god form has pink hair, but, a human form? Aren't we supposed to blend in?"

Sasuke smirked, flicking her nose. "Human form or not," He scoffed. "Gods always stick out."

* * *

"How's Naruto?"

She looked over, surprised. She'd been in the human world for…two months, now, living with Sasuke in the village of Konoha. The two shared attaching rooms in the guest house of the village, going about their lives, helping the citizens out as much as possible. Sakura was seen as a healer, approprite to her goddess reign, and Sasuke as one of the fighters known as "ANBU".

Life had passed peacefully, with no mention of their godly home or their god family. Sasuke hadn't asked, and Sakura hadn't pushed.

But now, it seemed he was ready.

The goddess of medicine and nature pursed her lips, plopping down on the porch step next to her fellow god. "He's good. He misses you like crazy. Almost caused a food shortage in his 'home' country."

The god of honor and war snorted. "Tch. Dobe."

Sakura bit her lip. "Hey…Sasuke?"

"Hnn."

"…Why won't you come home?" She asked.

He looked her straight in the eyes. "I don't think you'd understand."

"Try me," She retorted, a gleam in her eyes.

The male paused, shifting. "I can feel here, Sakura. I'm not shunned like I am up there because I made a mistake. It's a chance to start over…of course, I still perform my godly duties when I have to, but mostly I enjoy the life of a human, short, fleeting, and peaceful. Everything is cold and unfeeling up there…people welcome me here. It…it feels like home."

The female pressed her hand against where a human's heart would be. His hand covered hers, and she looked up in his eyes.

"And sometimes, I feel like I'm important here."

The goddess brought their hands down into her lap, leaning against her longtime close friend. The two, although opposite gods, got on exetremly well.

"I missed you, Sasuke," She confessed, trying to look up at him.

He freed his hands, brushed her bangs out of her face, and cupped her face in his hands. "I missed you too, my goddess."

There, in the human world, moonlight shining bright above, the two godly beings shared their first kiss.

* * *

"HA! You owe me, Jiriaya! Pay up!" cackled a blond woman.

"Dammit, Tsunade…" Jiriaya cursed, looking once more in the seeing-pool in the God Throne Room to see the two young gods sharing their feelings with each other. "You cheated."

"No rules," The head goddess shook her finger in his face. "That's what we agreed in. Now, go off and tell our god of harvest that he might not see his two best friends for a lonnnng, lonnng time…"

The god grumbled, but headed off into another part of the palace.

Tsunade chuckled, rubbing her hands together. Life was good.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Yo.**

**Yeah, I know-it's been a while since I've posted anything Naruto. (blame my muse!) To make up for my lack of creative-ness at the moment, I took ideas for all the stories I've ever wanted to write and condensed them down into one-chaptered, two-chaptered, and three-chaptered short stories, which I will be posting here.**

**I had fun writing this fun-something in this world may appear from me in the future.**

**Oh, for your information.... Sakura; goddess of medicine and nature, symbol is the cherry blossom. Sasuke; god of honor and war, symbol is a raven feather. Tsunade; the goddess of luck and parties, symbol is a cup. Jiriaya; the god of sex and lust, symbol is staff and an arrow, crossing. Naruto; the god of food and harvest, symbol is an orange sprial. Kakashi; the god of wisdom, symbol is three bells.**

**Please take time to review and give me feedback! I would appreciate it...**

**Next chapter? Here's a hint...it involves tomatos and stalking.**

**Peace,**

**An Order of RAWR**


	2. Grocery Store Romances

_**.::The Scrapbook::.**_

_A collection of AU stories revolving around Sasuke and Sakura._

**Grocery Store Romances**

Sakura's the produce lady. Sasuke's the stalker customer.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sighed, resting an elbow on the produce counter in Leaf Market. It was slow, which was no surprise, for it was early afternoon on a Friday. The pink-haired twenty-one year old stuck an earbud in her ear, bobbing her head as dance tunes blasted.

"-n."

The female looked up, surprised, nearly falling over at the sight of a hot man in front of her. Wait. She blinked, pulling the earpiece out.

"Can I…uh…help you?" She asked, tilting her head.

The black-haired male, a little taller then her, who looked to be about her age, just smirked. "Hnn," He repeated.

Sakura mentally growled, feeling a headache coming on. "I'm sorry, we don't carry that," She said sarcastically.

The male observed her, and his smirk grew. "Tomatoes."

Why didn't he just say so? Sakura thought, a vein twitching as she bagged up several tomatoes for the male.

"Here you go, have a nice day," She said as sweetly as she could manage.

He shook his head. "Bye, annoying," He smirked, then walked off.

What…her? But…GAH!

* * *

It was a surprisingly slow Sunday about two weeks later, and she was filling in for Hinata Hyuuga, who'd had family issues come up.

The employee stuck her headphones in again, dancing around her own little area in the back of the store that none of the other employees cared to come into.

She hummed to herself, picking up and straightening the area as she whirled around the produce section.

"Tch."

"KAMIDAMMIT!" She screamed, ripping out her earbuds and nearly falling over. The male behind her smirked and she groaned, recgonizing him.

"Were you, like, trying to kill me?" She asked sarcastically, hands on hips as she turned to face him.

"Hnn," He responded.

She sighed. "I already told you, WE DON'T CARRY THAT! To I have to spell that out for you? W-E-D-"

"Tomatoes," He deadpanned.

"So demanding. Get them yourself!" She hissed.

"I don't work here."

"He speaks!" She gasped, hands over mouth. "I think that's the first sentence I've heard you say beside 'Hnn' and 'Tomatoes'. Oh, wait, you called me annoying. Oh and you said 'tch' earlier!"

"Tch."

"…I rest my case," She said, rolling her eyes and once again baggin him the freshest and best tomatoes in Konoha. She handed them over.

"Thanks, annoying." Then he was gone.

"…I AM NOT ANNOYING!" She screamed at the store, huffing, plugging her earbuds again, and going behind the corner to pout.

* * *

"Hnn."

Sakura's eye twitched. "Are you like stalking me or something?"

The male's smirk grew and he leaned against the counter. "Do you want me to be?"

"What the hell kind of a question is that?" She snapped.

"One that should be answered," He chuckled.

She shook her head. "I'm guessing you're here for tomatoes again?" When his smirk grew, she huffed, coming around the counter and heading for the tomatoes.

He followed her, eyes on her as she bagged his tomatoes up.

Sakura turned around to hand them to him, only to come face-to-face with him. With a blush covering her features, she realized his face was two inches away from hers.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Hnn," He said, and before she could complain, reached around her neck and pulled her head to his.

He pulled away after a few seconds, and smirked. "What time do you get off?"

Dazed, she replied, "Eight…"

"Hnn. See you then." And he disappeared.

That's when it hit her.

"WAIT! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR NAME!"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, i finally got around to posting another chapter of the lovely Scrapbook.**

**Yay me!**

**Thank you **_0animelover0, gothic bunny-chan, Animecherryblossem33, _**and **_anime59 _**for reviewing. I look forward to seeing more reviews in the future!**

**;) Sasuke's such a stalker. Oh, yayness.**

**Next chapter? Well...Sakura may or may not be human... ;)**

**baibai,**

**An Order of RAWR**


	3. The Problem with Delicate Wings

**The Problem with Delicate Wings.**  
_Sakura's a fae. Sasuke is an annoying human._

_**xxxxxxxx**_

"OWW!" Pink-haired water-fae Sakura Haruno shrieked.

A black-haired male rolled his eyes. "Stay still," he intoned.

The fae growled at her so-called 'rescuer'. "Then stop poking at my wings, you imbecile!"

"Maybe if you hadn't got yourself hurt..." human Sasuke Uchiha sneered.

The pink-headed female's eyes narrowed, wings shaking slightly. This was the third time she'd run into this particular male, and he left her feeling tainted with impurity. Although, she supposed, since he HAD been rescuing her, he deserved a little politeness.

"What are you, a new fae? Just added to the ranks?" The male smirked.

Sakura glared up at him, ruffling her wings as she sat up. "If you MUST know, I'm hunting down some dark elves with control over fire. I equal water fae. Not the greatest mix in the world."

His eyes met hers and he shook his head. "Elves, huh. Why bother your self?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Konoha and Suna had been opened to the floodgates of the mystical world for a good thirty years now, and this young, human male was acting if he was ignorant?

She jabbed him in the chest, reminding herself they were in his backyard, where anyone could find them. "They've been hunting down humans," She snarled. "Eating and killing your kind. And you have the audacity to-MMMMMPH!"

His hands held her wrists captive, molding her against a stone wall as he plundered her mouth. The fae could only struggle in disbelief.

He eventually pulled back, licking his lips as a content and smug look settled on his face. "Mmmm," He smirked. "Faes taste better then regular girls..."

Sakura went bright red. "What the hell! And get your hands off of me, you stupid human! I have GODDAMNED ELVES TO HUNT?

He just gave her a look. "You done yet?"

"NO! And why the hell do you keep showing up everywhere I go?"

Sasuke sighed. "And you call yourself a mystical creature..."

Sakura scowled. "Quit messing with me!"

He chuckled, leaning forward, hands on either side of her head. "Youre telling me you've never heard of the Guardians?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "No. NO! No way in hell!"

The male smirked. "Im afraid so, Saaaakurrra."

The fae bristled. The Guardians were protectors of mystical creatures , humans making sure mystical beings survived.

Each Guardian was assigned to a specific creature.

"No," Sakura repeated. "I refuse."

He sighed, shaking raven hair out of his face. "It doesn't work that way, Haruno," He smirked. "And you know it."

She jabbed a finger in his chest. "You're NOT traveling with me."

His smirk widened. "You know I have to."

Sakura's scowl deepened. As hard as she thought, she couldn't come up with a loophole.

And, as much as she hated to admit it, having an extra hand would help...

"Fine! But you so are NOT SLEEPING IN MY TENT!"

_**xxxxxxxx**_

**A/N: Okay, yeah, so this wasn't the original piece I had planned to put up. But, seeing as I don't have access to that piece atm, well, here you go.**

**I had SO much fun writing fae Saku. So much fun, that, well,this will probably have a follow up piece.**

**Next time...Sakura's superhuman. (hopefully).**

**Review! And thanks to those who reviewed last chap!**

**~An Order of RAWR**


	4. Superhuman

**_.::The Scrapbook::._**

_A collection of AU stories revolving around Sasuke and Sakura._

**Superhuman**

_Sakura's not human. Sasuke couldn't give a damn_.

_**xxxxxxxx**_

The sky was pure blue, not a cloud in sight. Shikamaru wouldn't like that.

The pink-haired girl laid back, eyes closing as she drank in the sun rays. Her body ran on solar power, a side effect of having super-powers injected into you, transforming you into semi-robot-alien-super-being-thing.

Her lips pursed as she thought of her human partner, Sasuke Uchiha. The male was dark, cold, and calculating, but still had enough warmth and feelings in his heart to care for her.

Somehow she wondered why she ended up the alien.

Sakura pressed a finger to her lips, remembering how he'd blown up after he'd rescued her from the mad scientists that had turned her into an actual living weapon.

He'd stayed with her those three weeks of pain, tears, blood, and sweat, as her body fought to live, to change into something…non-human. He'd held her, took care of her, watched her…loved her.

She didn't deserve that. She wasn't human. She couldn't love the way she used to.

And still he pressed on, wooing her in that aloof, cold, detached, lost puppy way of his. Just thinking about made her giggle, feeling her powers expand and bubble within her as she let happiness wash over her.

"Hnn."

She turned over, to see Sasuke standing next to her, looking down at her.

"Hey. Pull up some grass," She said, patting the ground next to her. He did instantly, looking happy-as he normally did in her presence.

"What's up?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

He sighed, running a hand through his gravity-defying-hair. "I…tch." He grabbed her, pulled her towards him, and kissed her senseless. She enjoyed it for a few seconds, before pulling away.

"Sasuke, we can't-" She began, but he cut her off.

"I don't care," He growled, and, suddenly, she felt herself not caring, either, as his lips descended over hers once more...

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

**A/N: Okay, I know it's short, but this is an introduction to an over-arcing storyline that will have chapters posted here when I am not blocked by muse. Sigh.**

**I'm back! I'm back I'm back I'm BACK! I promise, I will DO MY BEST to keep on top of my stories, and maybe even finish some...?**

**Ooooohhhhh, yeah.**

**Next time: The spotlight awaits our hero and heroine.**

**Review please!**

**~RAWR  
**


End file.
